


A Whole Family

by TamaraAdama14



Series: McKinnie-Wolfe Pack [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Elinor Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Bernie's been having back pains again, but something is off.





	1. The Truthe Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any medical errors.

It had been a week since Elinor had gone into a coma and while her brain function had increased a little no on was sure if she'd wake up. 

Bernie felt a twinge in her back as she sat down in her office, but that was probably from lifting Jason and Serena into their beds last night. Jason was home but walking wasn't easy for him yet. Serena had barely eaten or slept in the last week and while hadn't made it the front door before collapsing and Bernie carrying her up the stairs and to her room. 

'Sitting in here isn't going to help anyone.' Bernie pulled off her jacket and went onto the ward. 

"Bernie, Mr. Samuels in bed four has lower right quadrant pain possibly appendicitis." Fletch told her, handing her a file. 

"Thank you. Can we get an ultrasound of the area?" She replied. 

"That's it. I can have Raf down here if you want to go up to ITU." He told her. 

"No, I can do it. If we get an influx of people get him down here."

"Got it boss."

 

Bernie finished the appendectomy, the occasional back twinge not withstanding. They were getting closer together and more painful, sitting in the office and massaging her back for a while would probably do some good. 

A knock on the door pulled her thoughts of Serena, Jason and what would happen to Elinor. 

"Come in."

"Hey mum." Cam said, opening the door and sitting in one of the guest chairs.

"Hello, dear." She replied, turning towards him. 

"Any update on Elinor?"

"She's doing better but it's still a long road." 

"I have this weekend off we can bring Jason in to see her." He told her. 

"That would be good. He'd like that. He wants to get out and do things." 

"You mind if I come over for dinner?" 

"Not at all, pick up fish and chips on your way."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

Bernie curled in on herself, feeling the twinge in her back being far worse than it had been earlier. 

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"It's my back. I carried Serena up the stairs and I think I may have over done it."

"Let me see."

"Go ahead, Dr. Dunn."

He gently felt her back trying to feel a know in the muscle, but as his hands moved around he felt nothing. "I'm not feeling anything."

Bernie felt the inside of her thighs go wet and for a second thought that she had wet herself. 

Cam looked around to her front. "Mum, what?"

"Cam, I'm not sure but I think I'm labor." She replied, feeling another twinge in her back. 

"How about we go to the side room and I call someone for help?"

"I can live with that. You're going to have to keep me upright though."


	2. Some Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam gets help and Bernie answers a few questions.

Cam easily helped his mother into the side room before going to get Fletch. "Hey, Fletch, could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you call Raf to come down here and check my mum over?"

"What's wrong?"

"She said that she might be in labor and I'm not sure where to go from there. She's in the side room."

"Okay, can you go up to ITU and grab Serena?"

"Do we need to worry Serena even more than she already is if it's nothing?"

"Fair point, I'll get Raf down here and if she is in labor we'll get Serena. Sound better?"

"Yeah."

Fletch moved back to the nurses station, grabbing the phone and entering the extension for Keller. "Hey, Essie, can you send Raf down?"

"Yeah, may I ask why?" She asked back. 

"Bernie's not feeling the best and we could do with a consultant."

"He'll be right down."

 

"Mum, do you need anything?" Cam asked, closing the door behind him as he entered the side room. 

Bernie could tell from his tone that he was scared and incredibly surprised at the notion of a baby sibling. "Is there another doctor in the way down?"

"Yeah, Fletch is getting Raf down here. After Raf looks you over and if you are in labor I'll go get Serena. First a couple of questions before everyone else gets here." He told her, sitting on the bed next to where she was lying. 

"Of course, dear."

"Whose baby is it? How didn't you notice? Are you going to keep it?"

"The baby is Marcus's, he wanted to try and salvage what was left and thought that sex would help. I thought I was going through menopause. I'm not sure, I want to, but with everything that has happened I don't know if we can take care of a baby as well." She told him, sitting up. "I will tell you I always wanted a whole football team."


	3. Further Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to be followed by a longer chapter.

"Well I can certainly tell you that there is a baby in there." Raf told her, wiping the ultrasound gel from her nearly flat abdomen. "I do think we should get some one from Obs and Gynie down here to look at you or get you up there."

"Raf, I don't really want to move. I do want you to go up and get Serena and not alarm her." She told him. 

"Are you sure that you want me to get Serena? She's not going to want to move from Elinor's bedside." 

"Tell her I may have figured out something to help. Now go quickly so you can get back before this child forces itself out of me." Bernie nearly growled at him.

"Yes, Ms. Wolfe." The Scot replied running from the door. 

"Cam, can you go grab my mobile from the office I need to call Charlie." She told her son, looking over to him. 

"Oh, I told her to come over for lunch. That we had some stuff to talk to you about. She'll be here in ten minutes." He informed her, moving to stand next to her. 

"Thank you, we'll call and tell your father after the baby's been born. Not that I ever want him anywhere this baby." Bernie responded, ruffling his hair. 

"I'm okay with that. He'd probably try and turn them against you like he tried to do with me and Charlie." 

The door burst open and Serena came through. "Bernie, what's wrong? What happened?" She questioned seeing her lying on the bed. 

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to suggest baby names. I'm thinking a little girl.


	4. Serena Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie explains everything to Serena.

"You're what?" Serena asked, looking from Bernie to Cam. 

"I am having a baby. One which hopefully has my blood type." The blonde told her, sitting up right and turning towards Serena. 

"Why would it's blood type make a difference?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to the bed. 

"Because I'm a type match for Ellie and cord blood has been know to help aid the recovery of brain injuries." She replied. 

"Bernie, you want to use your babies blood to save Ellie even though she hates you." The brunette said, taking the last few steps towards her and wrapping her in a hug. 

"Yes, because you love her and I want her to be a part of our lives even if she doesn't want us to be a part of hers." Bernie explained, wincing as another contraction hit. "Although this little one wants to make an appearance rather soon."

"Having a baby, now?" Serena questioned, looking down to meet Bernie's eyes. 

"Yes, now. It's Marcus's, there was one night before I moved out and I didn't know because I thought I was in menopause." Bernie told her, grasping at Serena's hand. "Cam, can you go see where Charlie is? Also can you call Jason and check on how he is? I have a feeling that we're not making it home tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, quickly making an exit from the side room. 

"I want you to be a part of this baby's life, if you want to that is?" She told her. 

"Of course, darling." Serena replied, kissing Bernie's forehead.


	5. Charlotte's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte shows up and has something to ask her mum and Serena.

"Cam, what's going on? What's up with mum?" Charlotte asked, hugging him as they met in Pulses. 

"Well it's nothing horrible but she should probably tell you." He replied, opening the door for AAU. 

"Cameron Dunn, what is going on with our mother?" She asked, before he could open the door to the side room. 

"Serena, what are we going to do? Ellie is going to go back to your house and with Jason and his injuries and schedule. Where are we going to put a baby?" Bernie asked almost in tears. 

"I live in a five bedroom house. We'll have one room, Elinor and Jason will have their rooms, this little one will have theirs and Cam or Charlie can have a room when they come to visit." Serena explained, kissing Bernie's forehead. 

"Serena, I don't want to impose on you." Bernie said looking up at her. 

"You wouldn't be. When she gets better Ellie will want to help, she's always wanted a sibling. Jason's great with little kids you've seen him with Theo and Ella. We will make this work." 

"Is what she said about a baby true, mum?" Charlotte asked disbelief evident in her tone. 

"Charlie, yes it is." Bernie told her daughter. 

"Okay, well that makes my hoping to ask if I can move in with you a little more interesting." The young woman told her mother, walking over to hug her. 

"What? Why were you wanting to move in with me?" Bernie asked, trying to meet her daughter's eyes. 

"Well went home I was going to suggest that I stay at home with her during the day since I'm only taking night classes right now and we do get along pretty well." Charlotte replied, looking over to Serena. 

"I think that would be wonderful." The brunette told her. 

"What does dad think about you wanting to move out?" Cameron asked from where he was standing by the door. 

"I haven't told him but he's been working double shifts for the last month so it's not like I see him." Charlotte told them. "Now what are you going to call this little one?"


	6. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss names and there is a surprise.

"We haven't even thought about that yet." Bernie replied, looking to Serena for an idea.

"I like Jemima." She told them. 

"No, why would any one do that to a child." Bernie stated, disappointed with her girlfriend's idea. "What about Catherine?"

"I like that sticking with a theme." Cam said. 

"Carol?" Charlotte suggested. 

"Now there is a loaded name for lesbian couples." Serena told her, sitting down next to Bernie as another contraction hit. "Breathe, you can get through this."

"You are incredibly optimistic of my pain threshold." Bernie said through gritted teeth. "Another idea kids?"

"Rachel? Rebecca? Margaret? Caitlin?" Charlotte said trying to distract her mum. 

"No, maybe, no, no." The blonde replied, gripping Serena's hand with a strength that could break her hand if it got anymore intense. 

"Cam, can you go get Raf? I have a feeling this little one is going to be here pretty soon. And can you call Jason and have him get on the bus to get here?" Serena asked, looking over to him. 

"He's already in a taxi on his way here."

"Perfect, my wallet is in my handbag in my office, go ahead and pay the cabbie." 

"Yes ma'am." The young man replied heading to the nurses station. 

"Mum, I'm going to go sit with Jason and Cam. I'll be back after." Charlotte told her mum. 

"Okay, love you, Charlie." Bernie told her. 

"Love you, too." 

"That went a lot better than I thought it would have." Serena tells Bernie brushing the fringe from her eyes. 

"It's very easy to love you. You are perfect." Bernie said, leaning up to kiss Serena. 

"I know you aren't going to want anyone else in here but is it okay if Fletch is in here too?"

"Yes, as long as you're here. He might have to help me stay upright. I'm going to have to stand up."

"Okay, love. You know these beds aren't the best for delivery right?"

"Standing is easier. That was the only way Charlotte was going to come out, gravity was a huge help. Damn my narrow hips."

"I more than like your narrow hips." Serena replied, kissing her once more as the door opened to reveal Edward.


	7. Edward Knows No Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward knows nothing, Raf and Fletch are heros as always.

"So this is what you're doing instead of being with our daughter who is dying. Kissing some blonde whore, you fucking dyke." Edward said, his words slurring as he yelled at Serena. 

"Dr. Campbell, you should leave." Raf tried to reason with him with Fletch on his heels. 

"Why should I do that? My wife is here kissing a woman. A patient no less and you hated me for fucking a nurse and yet here you are with a patient." He replied. 

Bernie reached out to Serena's hand which had left her's when Edward had burst through the door. An even harsher contraction hitting as she did. "Fletch, can you get security up here to remove him from the ward before I hurt him." She called to the nurse through gritted teeth.

"Bernie, breathe. You can get through this. Just remember how much closer we'll be to getting Ellie home when this is over." Serena told her, squeezing her hand. 

Fletch and Raf managed to get Edward out of the room and to security with strict instructions to not allow him back onto AAU. They went back to side room knowing that this was going to be an incredibly long day and possibly night depending on how quickly this tiny child decided to make its entrance into the world. 

"Hey mate, I'm going to call the kids later and tell them that we might be late getting home." Fletch told Raf. 

"Probably a good idea." The doctor replied. "Don't want them to worry or show up here. We've got enough going on here without four more visitors."

"Yeah, they would love to see the baby. Late like next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will eventually be a baby and Elinor will live. I'm still bitter about them killing her off screen.


	8. Truth of Pain

"Bernie, you can do it. Just think every time we're closer to our baby." Serena tried to remind the blonde as she got through another contraction which were only three minutes apart. 

"I just want it to stop." Bernie replied, her grip on Serena's hand not letting up even as the contraction faded. 

"Do you want me to get Raf to check you?" 

"Yes."

Serena moved from the bed over to the door and opened it looking for Raf or Fletch. She easily spotted Fletch as he was directing an F1 away from the side room. 

"Ms. Campbell, what can I help you with?" He asked, his chipper disposition hiding the concern he felt for Bernie. 

"Get Raf. I have a feeling the little one wants to be here now." She told him. 

"Get it boss. Also Cameron, Charlotte and Jason are sitting in your office." He replied, going to find Raf. 

Serena braced herself for what the next hour was going to hold. There's the joy of knowing that they'd have a baby and that Ellie would be hopefully be better, but the pain of knowing how much pain Bernie was going to have to go through to get to that point. She quietly opened the door, trying to give Bernie what little rest she could. 

Bernie was trying not to push knowing that if she did, she could tear herself open and that would just make this experience far more painful than it already was. "Serena, it hurts."

"I know and I'm right here and I'm not leaving again. I love you, my big macho army medic" The brunette said, kissing Bernie's forehead. 

"I love you too, Fraülein."


	9. A Tiny Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's actually a baby. We got there.

"Well, I have good news." Raf told Bernie as he came up from where he had been from the end of the bed. 

"If you say anything other than I can push I will rip your head off." Bernie told him, gripping onto Serena and Fletch's hands as another contraction hit. 

"You can push carefully." He told her as placed a blanket on her chest. 

Bernie looked over to Serena.

"Come on, you can do this, love." Serena told her, switching her hands so that she could have an arm wrapped around Bernie. "You've got this. I'm with you."

Bernie bared down as she felt another contraction hit. 

"There go. Keep going, almost there." Fletch tried to reassure her, knowing that any encouragement can help. 

The contraction ended and Bernie fell back onto Serena. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can do this, I have faith in you." Serena reminded her, letting go of her hand to brush Bernie's fringe from her eyes. "Just think once this is over we'll have a baby and she'll help Ellie get better. Then we can have all of the kids home and safe."

"All five of them at once?" Bernie asked, meeting Serena's gaze. 

"All five."

Bernie felt another contraction and started to bare down. 

"Bernie, I see a head. This little one has black hair." Raf told her. "One more big one."

Bernie pushed one more time and felt like she was being torn in half. 

"And we've got a head." Raf happily told her. 

Serena held Bernie a little tighter as she looked down and saw their little one's head. 

Bernie felt the the rest of the baby slip out as Raf worked its shoulders out. 

"It's a girl." He nearly shouted, placing the baby on Bernie's chest. He handed Serena the scissors and let her cut the cord. 

"We've got a little girl, Serena." Bernie said, a smile on her face. 

"Yes we do." Serena replied kissing the top of Bernie's head looking at their little girl. 

Raf tried to work the placenta out of Bernie but felt something hard in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else is there? When is Elinor being saved?


	10. Double the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things are happening. Enjoy this extra long chapter. We'll go see Elinor soon.

"Bernie, you need to push for me one more time." Raf told her, gently massaging her abdomen to get the placenta to detach from the uterine wall. 

"Raf, something doesn't feel right." Bernie told him, feeling another contraction hit. 

"Fletch, hold the baby." Serena told him, gently handing him the baby. 

"Bernie, I think that there's another baby. Just push for me." He told her looking up to meet her eyes. 

"What?" She questioned, pushing one more time.

"You can do this, darling." Serena told her, gripping her hand again. 

"Little bit more, I can see the head." Raf told her. 

"Serena, I can't do this any more. It's too much." Bernie said, falling back. 

"Don't give up. I've got a head." Raf yelled up at the blonde. 

"Hear that. You're almost there." Serena told her, pulling Bernie to sit up. 

"No more. No more kids after this." Bernie told her. 

"No more. Six is going to be enough." The brunette reassured her. 

"And shoulders. You have two beautiful baby girls." Raf told them. 

"Raf, get this blood up to ITU as soon as you can." Serena told him, cutting the cord. 

"Yes ma'am." He replied. "Do you want me to get the three in your office?"

"Can we have a minute?" Bernie asked, as Fletch handed her the older of the twins. 

"Of course, boss." Fletch told her helping Raf clean up and getting everything that needed to get up to ITU. 

Serena was holding the younger of the two. "Catherine Elisabeth."

"Cora Ellise. The McKinnie-Wolfe twins." Bernie said. 

"McKinnie?" Serena asked, stunned that Bernie would want to use her maiden name as a last name for the twins. 

"I don't want Edward's name anywhere near the twins if that's okay with you?"

"I've been meaning to get my name changed back. They're perfect, our beautiful little girls." Serena replied, leaning down to kiss Bernie. 

"Cam, Charlie and Jason are about to descend upon us." The blonde reminded her, just before the doors swung open to reveal the three of them. 

"I see two blankets. I thought you said that she was having 'a' baby?" Jason asked, looking over to Cameron. 

"Jason, sometimes ultrasounds miss twins." Serena told him, as Charlotte can around the bed to see her younger siblings. 

"Boys, girls or one of each?" Cameron asked. 

"Girls." Bernie told him. 

"What are their names?" Charlotte asked, looking down at the little bundle that Serena was holding. 

"The older of the two is this little one, Catherine Elizabeth. The little one Serena is holding is Cora Ellise. The McKinnie-Wolfe twins." Bernie told them. 

Jason looked slightly bewildered at their last name. "Why McKinnie?"

"It's my maiden name and I've been meaning to change it back since the divorce I just never found time." Serena explained, gently handing Cora to Charlotte. 

"They're so tiny and adorable." Cameron stated, reaching to gently stroke Catherine's hair. 

"Yes, they are." Charlotte agreed. 

"Does this mean I have to move out?" Jason asked, looking at the twins. 

"What, no. Jason, you are apart of this family. We would never want you to leave. You'll still have your own room, you just might hear the occasional cry in the middle of the night." Serena reassured him, moving around to the other side of the bed. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course, Auntie Serena." He replied, smiling, wrapping his arms around her.


	11. A Messy Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena goes to see Elinor.

"I'm going to go up and see Ellie. I'll be back soon darling. Do you want me to get you anything on my way back?" Serena asked Bernie, gently placing Catherine in the crib next to Bernie's bed. 

"A pain au chocolate. I'm a little hungry." The blonde replied, trying to get Cora to latch onto her breast. 

"Alright, I shall see you soon, my loves." Serena replied, kissing Bernie and placing a gentle kiss onto Cora's head. 

"Give Ellie our love." Bernie told her. 

"Will do." Serena responded, quietly closing the door behind her as she moved into the ward. 

"Serena, is there anything you need us to do before we head home?" Fletch asked. 

"I might not be here for a while, at least until we figure out living arrangements, getting Ellie home and better, figure out all of the things that we need for the twins, but other than that not much." She told him. 

"We are able to help with anything you need us to. Cleaning, boxing, moving crew, painting, babysitting. Anything you need we're your people." Raf told her. 

"I may just hold you to that, Raf. Bernie is going to move in with me, so we may hold you to the moving crew." Serena told him. 

"Anything, we'll be there." Fletch said. 

"Thank you. I'm going to go see Ellie. I shall return in a bit." She replied moving towards the lift. 

It was a quiet ride up to ITU, hoping that the cord blood had had a chance to work for Ellie and that she'd wake up soon. As she left the lift going towards the side room where Ellie was. 

"Mum." Ellie nearly shouted as the door opened. 

"Oh, Ellie. Darling, you're okay." Serena said, racing over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around the young woman. 

"Mummy, what happened? Where am I?" Elinor asked, looking up to meet her mum's eyes. 

"You're in a hospital. There was an accident and you hit your head, but you are going to be okay." Serena assured her.


	12. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena tells Elinor what happened and about everyone else.

"What accident?" Elinor asked. 

"You were driving and you hit your head, but everything is going to be okay. Jason was hurt, he's better now. Bernie is worried about you too." Serena told her, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

"Who're Jason and Bernie?" The young woman asked. 

"Ellie, do you remember what happened on Christmas?"

"We spent the day with Granny and Daddy accidentally slipped and fell and bloke his butt. We laughed even when we had to take him to the hospital to have it looked at. He couldn't sit down for days." 

Serena remembered that Christmas. Ellie had been five. Edward had been drunk and fallen. She told Ellie he slipped to spare her of the truth. There had been worry of memory problems when Elinor woke up. 

"Ellie, Jason is your cousin. I had an older sister, but she got really sick and died. He's going to be living with us for a while. Bernie is, well she's my girlfriend and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Serena explained, hoping that this five year old version of her daughter was more accepting that the adult version. 

"What happened to Daddy?" 

"Daddy left me for another woman. She's quiet a bit younger than him. They'll be by later if you want them to be." She said. 

"I don't want to see Daddy. Do I like Bernie?" Elinor asked, leaning forward to curl into Serena. 

"You hadn't really liked her and I'm not sure why, but she loves you. She's the reason you're okay."

"How's that? Is she a doctor like you?"

"She is a doctor. We work together, it's how we met. She just had two little twin girls Catherine and Cora it was some of their blood that helped you. Sometimes blood from babies can do that." Serena told her.

"Are the babies yours?" Elinor asked. 

"Well, Bernie and I are going to raise them together and we want you to be a part of their lives. We want you to be their big sister. What do you say to that?"

"I've always wanted a little sister, now I have two."

"You have three. Bernie has an older daughter, Charlotte, she's only three years younger than you. She wants to come live with us while you get better and so we can get the twins settled into the house. Is that okay?"

"Can I have a brother some day?"

"Jason wants to be like a brother to you and Bernie has a son, Cameron, who's three years older than you. He comes to visit quiet a bit. How's that sound?"

"When can I meet them?"

"Bernie and the twins are downstairs. Cameron, Jason and Charlotte are at the house. As soon as the doctors say so you're going downstairs onto the ward where I work." Serena told her, overjoyed that Elinor was so accepting of everything she had just been told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Elinor having the mind of a five year old is from a tumblr post.


	13. True Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor asks Bernie question.

Once Elinor had gotten the all clear to go down to AAU, Serena had texted Bernie to give her a heads up about they were coming down. 

Raf and Fletch had the ward taken care of, in between calls to various members of staff who would be interested in helping with the acquiring of items for the twins.

Essie was off shift and running to the store of baby carriers, a portable crib, and diapers. Dom had snuck away from Isaac to get some clothes for them, opting to avoid exactly identical and going for the same style but different colours and things like bibs and blankets. 

When Serena and Elinor made it down, it was like a ghost town. Most of the patients had been sent home, minimal night staff as usual, Raf and Fletch at the nurses station. 

"Gentlemen." Serena greeted them as they walked from the lift. 

"Hey boss, Elinor. Bernie and the twins are set to be discharged." Fletch told Serena. 

"Ellie, this is Raf and Fletch. They work with Bernie and I." Serena explained. 

"Okay, hi. Can I meet Bernie now?" The young woman asked. 

"Come on you." Serena replied before mouthing to the guys that she'd explain later. "Right through this door. Bernie, I'm back and I have Ellie with me."

"Hello, darling." Bernie replied. "Hello, Elinor."

"Hi, Bernie, can I see the twins?" Elinor asked moving over to the bed. 

"Of course, dear." Bernie said, gently hopping off of the bed and moving towards the two hospital cribs next to the bed. "This one is Catherine Elisabeth and this one is Cora Ellise." She told her pointing to the twins in turn. 

"Do they like me?" Elinor asked. 

"I'm sure as they get older that they'll love you." Serena told her. 

"Bernie, can I call you mummy? It makes since if they're my little sisters and you're their mum you're mine too." Elinor explained, turning to look at Bernie. 

"You're absolutely right, my dear. If you want to, you can call me mum." Bernie replied, tears prickling at her eyes.


	14. The Truth of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Fletch get things done while Serena, Bernie and Ellie talk

"Mum, can I hold one of them?" Elinor asked, sitting down on the bed. 

"You have to sit very still and be very careful." Bernie replied, gently picking up Cora from the crib. She wiggled a little before settling. 

Serena pulled her phone from her pocket as Bernie placed the baby in Ellie's arms. She snapped a few pictures and sent one off to Jason with the instruction to show it to Cameron and Charlotte. 

Cora settled into Ellie's arms, curling her fingers around one of Ellie's. 

"She's so tiny." The young woman said. 

"Yes, she is. Sometimes twins are smaller than other babies." Serena explained, moving to sit o. The other side of Elinor. 

"Mum, are you and Mummy going to get married?" Ellie asked. "Most parents are married to one another. 

Bernie looked over to Serena. "Actually I'm planning to ask your Mummy on Valentine's Day. It's going to be a surprise." She stage whispered to Ellie. 

"Okay, when we go home am I going to have to share my bedroom with the twins?"

"They're going to take one of the guest rooms, Charlotte is in one of the other guest rooms and Jason has the other. When Cameron spends the night he's going to be sleeping in the living room." Serena explained the situation to her daughter. 

"Okay." 

Bernie's phone started ringing from her pocket.

"Hello."

"They're adorable. Cam is going to run me to dad's for some clothes and other stuff. Where's your hold all?" Charlotte asked from the other end of the line. 

"Cupboard under the stairs. Serena has a couple of suitcases under there too. Do you want to say hi to Ellie?" Bernie asked. 

"Yeah, sure."

Bernie pressed the phone to Elinor's ear. 

"Hey, Ellie. It's Charlotte." 

"Hi, can you come tomorrow so we can play games?" Elinor asked. 

"I think that would be wonderful." Charlotte replied. "I should warn you Cameron and Jason might be coming as well."

"That's okay. I want to get to know all of my siblings. Okay, bye."

"Bye, Ellie." Charlotte couldn't believe it, Elinor must have had some kind of eye opening experience to now be so accepting of her and Cameron, let alone their mother. 

"Charlie, text when you get back to the house." Bernie told her daughter. 

"Yes, mum. Love you." 

"I love you too." Bernie said, ending the call.

Catherine started to fuss in the crib. 

"Oh, come here little one." Serena said, picking her up and cuddling her to her chest. 

Bernie snapped a photo of them, before a realization dawned on her. "One of us needs to get a new car. I don't have a back seat and a coupe isn't the best for baby seats."

"We need to get baby seats and a crib and a whole list of other things." The brunette told her.

"Fear not, ladies Dominic is here. I have clothes, bibs and blankets. Essie has two baby seats in the trunk of her car." Dom said, stepping into the side room, several large bags in each hand. "Keller sends its congratulations."

"Oh, Dom. Thank you." Bernie said, standing to give him a hug. 

"Hey, it's nothing compared to what you two have done for me."

"How much do you need to pay for everything?" Serena asked. 

"None of that. We did a donation box up on Keller as soon as we found out. Essie and I just did the shopping." He told them. 

Bernie hadn't been the best of friends with every one while she worked on Keller, but she was touched by what they had done for the twins. 

"Now where can I put these bags down so I can hold one of these two bundles of adorableness?" He asked. 

Bernie grabbed the bags from him and placed them on a table behind Serena. 

Serena quickly moved out of her way and towards Dom to hand him Catherine. 

"Now which one is this?"

"That's Catherine." Elinor told him from her spot on the bed. "And this one is Cora."

He easily took her from Serena's arms, pulling her close to his chest. "Hello, Catherine. I'm Uncle Dominic. I'm by like your mum but a lot more fun."

"Dom." Bernie said, patent 'Wolfe' glare coming out. 

"One day I'll teach you how to get boys to like you."

"Don't you have things to do?" Serena asked, glaring at him. 

"Here you go." He said, handing the baby back to her. 

"Thank you, so much." Bernie said, moving around the room and hugging him. 

"Any time, us LGBT people have to stick together don't we?"

"We'll have dinner sometime." Serena told him. 

"I'll have Essie put the stuff she got in your office." He said, walking out of the side room.


	15. Undeniable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena talk about tellin Edward and Marcus.

Elinor fell asleep against Bernie's chest while Serena sat next to the twins occasionally brushing their heads as they slept. 

"Serena, we have to tell Edward about what state she's in." Bernie said. 

"I know, but right now she has the mind of a five year old. I don't want him to go to a court and try to get full custody of her. Let alone what kind of mess we're going to be in after Marcus finds out about the twins." She replied. 

"I was going to tell you when we got home. The Decree Absolute came in the mail yesterday. I'm a single woman."

"He's going to say that you knew about them and didn't tell him. I know that they're not biological mind and we've only known about them for less than a day, but I can't picture our lives without them."

"I can't either. We won't lose them. We won't lose any of the girls." She replied, stroking Ellie's hair. 

Serena smiled at Bernie. "Did you decide to propose on Valentine's Day before or after you go the Decree?"

"Before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our little horde." The blonde replied. 

"I'm looking forward to it. For now we get some sleep."


	16. The Truth Once More

Bernie awoke first with Elinor still nestled against her chest, something that in her right mind the young woman would have never done. She saw Serena sound asleep with a hand in the crib for the twins to reach for as they slept. 

Elinor began to stir and Bernie shifted so she could stroke the young woman's head. "What. . ." She started trying to figure out where she was. 

"It's okay, I'm right here you can keep sleeping it's still early." Bernie assured her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Get away from me." Elinor screamed, pulling herself out of Bernie's arms and off of the bed. 

As if on cue Serena sat up and one of the twins started screaming. 

"Elinor, it's okay. Please just hear me out." Serena tried to reason with her. 

"Why was I asleep next to her? Why is there screaming?"

Bernie moved from the bed over to the crib to try and calm the crying infant. She easily saw that it was Catherine and picked her up. "It's okay, little one. Ellie is just going through a hard time."

"What's going on?"

Serena walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. "Elinor, you were in an accident and you hit your head. When you woke up you had the mind of a child and you soon an instant liking to Bernie. Those two little girls helped save your life. They're blood was able to help your brain heal itself."

"Girls, as in multiple?" She asked, taking a timid step towards Bernie and the crib. 

"Yes, two little girls. I know I'm not your favourite person and you may never like me, but I want to you to be a part of their lives." Bernie explained. 

"Why?"

"Your mother is going to be a parent to them and I don't want them to come between you two. If anything I'd love as they get older for you to be the best older sister ever if you want to." Bernie told her, as she stood next to the crib seeing where Cora was peacefully lying and looking up at her. 

Elinor knew that Bernie was the best thing that had happened to her mum in possibly forever and she had never hated Bernie she was jealous that she got to spend so much time with her mum. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you and every thing I said. I don't hate you. I was jealous, you get to spend so much time with mum and I'm so far away in school."

"Ellie, we've been talking and we want you to come live with us here in Holby. At least until your injuries have completely healed and maybe even longer." Serena told her daughter, turning the young woman slightly to face her. "Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes." She replied, hugging her mum. 

Bernie managed to get Catherine to calm down and back to sleep right before Cora started to whimper. Bernie picked her up and held her close, Cora nuzzled into her chest. "Oh, alright you. Be just like your brother always hungry." She said, picking up a burp rag and starting to undo the buttons on her shirt before realizing that Elinor might not want to see her breastfeeding. 

"Go ahead. I don't mind." The young woman replied. "Is Jason okay with the idea of me moving back in?"

"So far he seems okay with it. He's all for the idea of you moving back in. He was alright with even when he was first recovering from his injuries."  
Serena explained. 

"I need to talk to him and apologize." Elinor realized. 

"No right you don't. It is 04.30 normal people are still sleeping." Bernie told her as Cora finally latched onto her breast. 

"Do Cam and Charlotte know about the twins?"

"Yes and they're already wrapped around their little fingers. Speaking of Charlotte, she wants to move in and help with things around the house for a while. For right now it's going to be helping to move things out of one of the spare bedrooms so we can set up a nursery for the twins and then helping you get better." Serena told her. 

"Charlotte likes me?"

"Yes she does. She's at the house right now with Jason and Cameron. They're going to come by in the morning to see you." Bernie told her. 

Elinor sank down onto the bed, the realization that this is what a family is supposed to be. That they love you no matter what you've done. 

"Get some sleep and we'll talk more later." Serena told her, kissing the top of her head as the young woman lied back on the bed. 

Cora drank her fill and Bernie burped her before placing her back in the crib. "Get on the bed and hold Ellie. I'll sit over here." Bernie told Serena before sitting down in the chair. 

"Alright, but a kiss before bed, my love?"

"Why of course, my lady?"

Serena gently pressed her lips to Bernie's before going to lay on the bed.


	17. The Truth of Rooms

Charlotte had unpacked her clothes into one of the guest rooms at Serena's house. She walked around the first floor peeking into the different rooms. Jason had his room at the end of the hall across from Elinor's, the twins would be in the room next to her mum and Serena, She would be sleeping in an attic room with Cameron in the room next to her's. His room was currently a storage room, but they moved things around and brought the bed that had been in what is now the twins' room to the attic.

Cameron was in the kitchen making breakfast for the three of them.

Jason was sitting at the dining room table looking at pages and pages of Internet information about having twins in a family and how to be an older sibling. 

"Hey Cameron, how to be a good older brother?" Jason asked, while Cameron plated breakfast. 

"It comes naturally man. You have all the time in the world to learn how to be an older sibling." He replied, sitting down across from him. 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm still learning. Now you need to eat up because we're going to the hospital to see Elinor."

They all finished eating and packed into Cameron's car. 

When they arrived at the hospital and walked into AAU they could all tell that something was wrong. 

"Hey, you three. I'm going to give you a forewarning of what condition Elinor is in." Fletch said, before they were able to walk across the ward and to the side room. 

"What's up?" Cameron asked. 

"She's having some memory problems. Last night she had the memory and mental capacity of a five year old. At about four a.m. she woke and was her normal self. This morning she woke up as a five year old again. She's in a rather delicate condition." Raf explained. 

"Does she know who we are?" Charlotte asked. 

"She knows about you and she's seen pictures. We aren't sure how much she's retaining. When she's a five year old she absolutely adores Bernie." Fletch told them. 

"Thanks guys." Cameron said, moving to open the door.


	18. Truth of Rooming

"Mum, do you love me?" Ellie asked, curling into Bernie's lap as she held Catherine. 

"Yes I do, darling. I love you." Bernie told her, stroking her hair. 

"Why? It feels like for some reason I don't like you. Why wouldn't I like you? You make Mummy happy and you gave me little sisters."

"I don't know, but I do know that I love you. Also you should look over your shoulder. Your brothers and sister are here." 

"Really?!" Ellie said, placing the baby in Bernie's lap. She leapt off the bed and raced over to the three by the door. "Hi, I'm Ellie." 

"Hello, Ellie. I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie if you want. This is Cameron and Jason." Charlotte introduced them, glancing over to her mum. 

"Hi, are we friends?" Ellie asked, her voice becoming a little more childish as she talked. 

"I hope to be." Charlotte said, cautiously holding her arms out for a hug. 

Ellie raced into Charlotte's arms. "I've always wanted a brother or a sister. Now I have two brothers and three sisters. I'm so happy to meet you."

Serena looked over to her daughter as Charlotte wrapped her arms around Ellie. Cora started to fuss in her arms. "It's okay, little one. I know Ellie can be loud."

"Hello, kids." Bernie greeted them, getting Catherine settled against her chest. 

"Hi, Doctor Bernie." Jason greeted moving to sit next to her. "Where did their clothes from?"

"Dom went shopping last night with donations from Keller." Bernie explained. 

"That sounds like Dom." Cameron said, going to stand next to Serena. 

"He was really nice. So was Essie when she stopped by." Ellie said, letting go of Charlotte, moving to go stand by her mother. "Are we going to go see anyone else you work with today? Fletch was really nice last night."

"We're going home today. We need to get all of you sorted at the house." Bernie told her. 

"Actually we did some moving last night. Charlie and I moved the bed that had been in the spare room next to Serena's into the attic. So I'm up there." Cameron explained. 

"Wonderful, do you have your car here?" Serena asked him. 

"Yeah, you guys can take it to get the twins and Ellie home and we'll take the bus."

"You'll take my car back to the house, but should you scratch it I will end you. Ellie is going to ride with you three so she isn't squished between the car seats." Serena told him, handing him her car keys. 

"Oh, okay." The young man said, pulling out his keys to give to her.


	19. Truth Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car rides home.

After a few minutes of wresting the baby seats into the back seat of Cameron's car Bernie finally managed it and got in the passenger seat next to Serena. "We're going home and we have two little babies."

"Yes we do. We have six beautiful perfect children." Serena told her, leaning in for a kiss. 

"I have to call Marcus at some point." Bernie said, her eyes downcast. 

"Let's get home and settled. Then we'll have Cam and Charlie go by your flat to get what you have there, while we call him." 

"You don't have to be there for that." Bernie told her. 

"Yes, I'd do. You are the woman I love and they're our children. He isn't going anywhere near them." Serena assured her, pulling out of the car park. 

 

Cam knew Serena's car was small, but this was ridiculous. Four fully grown people should not squeeze into this size car. At least it was warm enough to have the hood down so it was a little more spacious. 

Charlotte and Ellie were squished into the back seat, turned towards each other as Charlotte filled Ellie in on every part of her life. 

"Do you think Mum and Mummy will get married?" Ellie asked. 

"One day, I'm not sure when but they will." Charlotte told her. 

"Even if they don't it doesn't matter they'll be together which is better than them being alone." Cameron told her. 

"Cameron, will you help me adjust my schedule when we get home?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, although we have to keep in mind that the twins aren't going to have a schedule to go off of for a while and Serena and Mum are going to be at home with them for a few weeks." Cam reminded him. 

"Why is Aunty Serena going to be at home everyday instead of work? Doctor Bernie is the one who had the babies." 

"Sometimes both parents need to take time off to get everyone settled into the house." Charlotte told him. 

"Sounds logical."


	20. True Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie comes to a realization.

Opening the front door felt like the start of a whole new world. Bernie had Cora and Serena had Catherine both twins sound asleep in their car seats. Luckily Serena had been able to convince Raf to come by the hospital before work to take the crib and extra clothes to the house before his shift. 

Bernie moved to pull Serena next to her with her free arm. "This is it the start of a whole new life for us and our little horde." 

"I love our little horde. I'm so glad they gat along so well. Though to see how everything is when Ellie goes back to being her regular self will be interesting." Serena told her, kissing her.

"We're going to make it work. There are going to be bad days and good days. We just take it one day at a time." 

"Mum, we're home. We picked up pizza on the way." Cameron said as he can through the door Holding four pizzas. 

"That might be excessive, Cam." Serena told him. 

"No it won't be. Mum, Cam and I can each put down a whole pizza ourselves." Charlotte told her, walking through the door with Ellie. 

"I shudder to think of the grocery bill." Serena replied as they moved to the dining room. 

Bernie sat between Ellie and Charlotte with Cora on her lap, Serena across from her with Jason and Cam next to her, Catherine lying on her lap. 

"Mum, can we watch a movie before bedtime?" Ellie asked, around a bite of pizza. 

"Yes, I think we can." Bernie replied, settling Cora against her chest. 

Later with the movie playing on the television and a twin on each of their chests Bernie sat on the sofa with Serena against her side, Ellie and Charlotte sat on the floor, Cameron was on one of the armchairs while Jason was on the other. 

Bernie thought to herself that this was the life that she always wanted and she would love these people for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be the occasional ficlet about the McKinnie-Wolfe family.


End file.
